Thereafter
by PadfootProngs7
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Cho takes some time to reflect.


I knew it was wrong to stare, really, I did. But I couldn't look away. It was like a kind of perverse satisfaction, watching the large family weep. It made me realize that I wasn't the only one who had lost someone in the war. And it was upsetting.

"Hi, Cho," a quiet voice said. I turned around and smiled softly at the speaker.

"Hi, Lisa. How are you? Are you hurt at all?"

Lisa shook her head. "I'm alright. A few scratches, but they can wait. Others need it more than I do."

I nodded and looked down at my own hands. Dirt was caked under my nails and a long cut ran across the back of my hand around my arm and led up to my elbow.

I had been running from a Death Eater and had tripped on my way up a flight of stairs, falling and cutting my arm on a chunk of rock. At that moment I had been sure I was going to die, with the Death Eater standing over me, his wand raised, but someone I couldn't see had stunned him from behind and he had fallen on me, preventing me from seeing who my saviour was.

I looked up at Lisa, sure that she had just been asked a question.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Lisa smiled.

"I was asking if you were hurt?"

"Oh, no, I'm alright. Just a few scratches as well."

Lisa nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence.

I let my gaze wander around Hogwarts' Great Hall, my eyes pausing on all the people who were situated around a lifeless body, tears raining from their eyes. I wasn't the only one who had lost someone at the hands of You-Know-Who, and I sympathized with them. I knew what it was like to have someone ripped from your life so abruptly.

The buzz in the room reminded me of a bee hovering near your ear. It was loud, it wouldn't go away, it got on your nerves and it could be painful. I knew it was wrong of me to glare at the woman who was sobbing so loudly it had started to echo throughout the hall. I knew it could be considered disrespectful of me to plug my ears with my fingers, but I couldn't help myself.

Someone grabbed my raised arm, causing me to jump in alarm.

Lisa was staring at me, worry clearly showing on her face.

"What?" I asked self consciously. I glanced at my hands and clasped them together tightly to prevent their trembling.

"Are you really alright? Your whole body is shaking."

"No, yeah, I'm fine. I just…" I trailed off and looked at Lisa helplessly.

"Cho…"

"This is reminding me of Cedric," I muttered, blinking my eyes furiously to prevent the tears from escaping.

"Oh…" Lisa leaned sideways and embraced me tightly.

"I thought I was past this," I sniffed quietly, tears escaping my closed eyes. I didn't want to cry over him again. I'd shed tears so many times over the past three years, I should have stopped. I hated it, and sometimes I hated Cedric for leaving me and making me cry so much.

"It's the atmosphere in here, Cho," Lisa said quietly. "You're around people who aren't going to take another breath, and it's bringing your memories back to the surface."

I calmed myself slightly and flashed Lisa an embarrassed smile. "Sorry," I muttered as I pulled a handkerchief from my torn jeans and wiped my face. I needed a distraction.

"It's alright. I may need that later," she joked.

I grinned back feebly. I stuffed the cloth into my pocket and then rested my head in my hands, my elbows braced on the scarred table.

There were moments when I felt such an aching for Cedric that it gave me a stomach ache. Today was one of those days. I hadn't even thought of him when I had arrived at Hogwarts late last night. All that had been going through my mind was the fact that I was finally going to get to fight.

_And see him again..._

I pushed that thought from my mind. Not right now. I was not going to think of the two of them at the same time once more. It was one or the other. Never again was I going to compare them. I could clearly remember what had happened the last time I had done that.

Looking across the hall to the doors, I was surprised to see that one of the doors was not even attached to its hinges anymore.

And suddenly the war seemed all the more real to me. The castle was damaged. _People_ were damaged. Some were damaged beyond repair, and no one could do anything about it. I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought that it was finally over. I wouldn't have to look over my shoulder every three seconds in Diagon Alley, I wouldn't have to put wards up around my flat: I could be safe again.

I didn't pay any attention to the happenings around me. Only when the room went quiet – a big change to the noise that had occupied it mere seconds before – did I look up. Everyone was staring at the doors, and my heart skipped a beat once more when I saw who had entered.

A quiet round of applause started up with Harry Potter's entrance, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on either side of him, their hands all tightly clasped together. No one cheered, no one shouted, no one whistled. The only sound was that of clapping.

I watched as the three glanced around, smiling slightly at some people, but they mostly kept their heads down as they made their way to the gathering of Weasleys, and for once I wondered what had happened, who was injured. I realized with a sinking feeling, that I had been glaring at the group earlier. Either someone was injured, or someone had been... someone had been lost.

I watched curiously as the three arrived at the large family and began to hug every member within reach. My focus, however, was mostly on Harry. If I was being honest, I had missed seeing him around Hogwarts this past year. Having finished school the previous year, even if he had returned to school, I wouldn't have seen him. His picture in the _Prophet _did little to alleviate my unease. Merlin, it was his mug shot! Only seeing him in front of me, hugging Mrs Weasley tightly, alive and well, did my unease lessen.

Quiet words were exchanged between the large group, and I watched, eagle-eyed, as Harry began to hug every member of the Weasley family, getting multiple hugs from Mrs Weasley as he went. The applause had stopped by the time he reached the girl, Ginny. They stared at each other for a few seconds before everyone in the hall was witness to their strong hug. While it wasn't very different from the other hugs Harry had given and received, I could see differently.

I wouldn't call myself a romantic on any level, but the way their arms circled each other, how they got that much closer than the others, how the hug itself lasted longer, told me that there were definitely some romantic feelings left behind. And it hurt.

It was at that moment that I realised I still cared for him. Even if it was just a little bit, I could feel my heart clench when I saw the timid smile he sent to the ginger as they pulled apart.

"Cho."

I opened her eyes slowly, my vision slightly blurred.

"Huh?"

Slowly, Lisa came into view.

"I thought you might want to move up to the dormitories. Or go home. Most people have already left the hall."

I glanced around and saw that the last part was true. The Weasley group was still there, Harry included, but other than that, there weren't many others left.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

"I think you fell asleep around eleven. It's almost five."

"The same day?" I asked, bringing my hands to my eyes to shield the sun.

"Yeah. Most people are starting to tire now that they've all been up so long."

I yawned and nodded, reaching my hands far above my head in a stretch.

"They've been moving the... lost, out of the hall all day. Everyone's helping them, and Madame Pomfrey and a few healers from St Mungo's have been running around helping the hurt. Those who know some healing spells have been helping all they can."

"I know some healing," I muttered, looking at Lisa. "I was supposed to begin training this year, but with the war I ended up putting it on hiatus. I read a lot. I should have been helping, not sleeping."

I could feel the shame growing. I had a large, extensive knowledge of healing, I should have been helping, not sleeping.

"Cho, you wouldn't have been any help if you were really tired. You can go help now, if you want. I know they still need all the help they can get."

"But why can't they have all the healers from St Mungo's?" I asked, rising to my feet and stretching once more.

"Well it's not like they didn't already have patients when the Battle started. They still need people there."

I could felt my face heat. "Right. That was a stupid question."

"You're tired: you're allowed stupid questions," Lisa replied. "Now if you feel so bad, go help!"

"Where have they moved all the injured?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous. This would be the first time I put my research to use, and I didn't want to muck it up.

"They're being held in all the ground floor rooms. Don't worry," she reassured when she saw my stricken face. "They're mostly asking everyone to administer Dittany. Or brew it."

I let out a breath. That I could do for now. Maybe when I was a little calmer I could do some more.

I gave Lisa a tight hug, promised to find her later that night, and set off for the doors. I glanced at the crowd of Weasleys as I passed and was disappointed to see that Harry was no longer there. Pushing the thought from my mind, determined to stay concentrated as I helped out, I smoothed my knotted hair from my face and hurried from the hall.

Fate, however, seemed to think that I needed some cliché romance in my life, for as soon as I was through the doors, I walked straight into Harry Potter himself.

We both reached out to steady one another, and I inexplicably felt myself blush slightly.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" I cried.

"S'alright," he muttered, smiling slightly at me. It was only then that I noticed who he was with.

"Hi, Cho," Hermione Granger smiled tiredly from Harry's side. Ron Weasley stood next to her, and it was only then that I noticed their hands tightly intertwined. Ginny Weasley stood on Harry's other side. A quick glance told me that their hands were not tangled together as well, but their proximity told me it would only be minutes before that changed.

"Hello," I responded, feeling slightly outnumbered. My guards were rising.

"How are you?" Hermione Granger asked, clearly trying to make small talk. Trickles of people were leaving and entering the hall, pausing to thank Harry as they passed him. He took it all in stride, though, thanking them as well, shaking their hands politely.

"I'm alright," I answered when we were alone. And then, feeling as if I should try to continue the conversation, I asked, "How are you?" I didn't realise it was probably the worst question to ask them until the words had left my mouth. One of the Weasleys was injured! My eyes widened, and my hand came up to cover my mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that..."

Granger smiled. "I'm okay," she answered. "I could do with a kip, though. Harry?"

"Huh?" He gazed at Granger for a moment and then turned to me. "Oh, uhm, I'm alright."

I found herself smiling slightly, even though it felt completely out of place and I knew I shouldn't be. "I'm sorry," I apologized again, ridding my face of my smile. "That was a completely inappropriate question to ask..."

"I think we're all finding ourselves with a foot in our mouth at least once right now," Granger reassured.

"Why would we have our feet in our mouth?" Ron Weasley asked quizzically.

"Muggle expression," I supplied without even thinking. All four of them turned to look at me. "My father's a muggle," I explained hastily.

The five of us fell into an uncomfortable silence and it wasn't long before I felt like slapping a hand to my mouth once more.

"Can I talk to you, Harry?" It happened before I even had time to stop myself. My face began to regain colour faster than it had been leaving.

"Oh, uhm..."

"We'll wait for you over here, Harry," Granger supplied, tugging on Ginny's hand to lead her to the ruined stairs.

"I'm staying with Harry," replied the girl. I turned and glared at the girl, determined to make my sudden request work, but the girl stared right back. Out of the corner of her eye I could see her grab Harry's hand.

What had that been? Four minutes? I was good.

"I wanted to talk to Harry alone for a few minutes. I think you can handle that," I retorted. I almost gasped at myself. I hadn't meant to sound that confrontational at all. However, I didn't like the way she was treating Harry as a possession. He was a human being, not some prize to fight over. So maybe it was a good thing I had said it that way. A glance at Harry's facial expression, however, told me he didn't appreciate my harsh tone.

Whoops.

"I'll be quick, Ginny," he said quietly.

She glared at me for a few more seconds and then turned to Harry. "Fine," she said quietly, dropping his hand and stalking to the stairs with her brother and Hermione.

Harry turned to me once they were out of ear shot. "What is it?" He asked bluntly.

I took a deep breath. I didn't know where this was going to go. "Thank you."

He looked surprised. "Oh, er..."

I stared at my feet, concentrating on my scuffed shoes. "Thank you for getting rid of the person who took Cedric away from me," I whispered.

"I..."

I glanced up through my lashes at him. He looked confused, speechless, almost.

"I think it was proper that you were the one to finish him," I continued quickly, my voice still very quiet. "It's only right. Cedric would be... he would be glad that his – his killer is gone." My eyes were filling with tears, and one made its way past my eyelashes and down my cheek.

"Thanks, Cho."

His quiet reply made me look up. He was staring at me, a strange expression I couldn't read plastered on his face. He looked almost confused, but...relieved as well?

"I appreciate that. A lot. But I should be going..." he gestured behind him to his friends who were waiting, seated on the crumbling stairs.

"Right." I straightened up and sniffed, wiping the tear tracks from my cheeks. "Me as well."

We stared at each other for a moment, and I felt like I was finally saying goodbye properly.

"Well... bye, Harry... and thanks again."

"Bye, Cho."

As I watched him turn around and walk back to his friends, I don't know how to explain it, but I felt complete. Like these past few years were finally behind me.

I could move on with my life.

Author's Note - Wow. How long have I been away? There's this illness I've been fighting for the past, what? Year and some months? It's called Writer's Block. It's really painful, annoying, and disheartening. I've managed to get half of so many stories written down, only to find they're going no where. I can't wait until I get over this bought of Writer's Block and can begin producing and posting brand new works for all of you.

On another note, this story was really random. I've recently found myself fascinated with Cho Chang, and I hope I did her justice in this little one-shot. Exploring her view on her relationship with Harry and later his relationship with Ginny was really interesting and fun to write.

Anywho, this may later turn into a little story of one-shots exploring different character's thoughts directly after the Battle. Let me know what you think of it, and hopefully I can produce something more valuable sooner than this time next year!

Cheers!

PadfootProngs7


End file.
